Aishiteiru
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Songfic de GonxKillua OneShot


Olá!

Eu sou Bruna A. Elric, a autora bakázenta dessa fic.

Pois é. _Mais uma One-Shot_. É bem mais fácil, e, quando eu não tenho nada pra fazer, escrevo uma dessas... Como se fossem omakes do mangá do Hagaren, que coisa!!! x3

Dessa vez é do casalzinho mais kawaii de HxH, Gon e Killua... Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma One-Shot deles dois... Tão lindos! Não consigo resistir! x3

Essa fic foi baseada na música "Hikari", da Utada Hikaru. As letras da Hikki-chan são muito lindas, já usei 3 letras dela pra fazer One-Shots e songfics.

**Aviso: **Essa fic se passa na parte do anime que o Killua é reprovado no teste de hunter e vai embora, e o Gon-kun tá procurando ele, antes de ele pegar o dirigível e o ônibus pra ir pra mansão da família do Killua kawaii.

Se eu cometer algum erro de concordância, não liguem, não me chamo Bruna Freeks, me chamo Bruna Elric.

* * *

**Guia:**

_Em itálico_ – Pensamentos

"Entre aspas" – Falas

Pode ter _pensamento e _fala ao mesmo tempo.

Espero realmente que gostem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

_Montanha Kukulo, Mansão da família Zaoldyeck, 00:00_

Sempre vivia sozinho! Como dizia sua irmã, Irumi, não precisava de amigos. Ou será que precisava?

"Não."

Mas... E Gon? O que significava o moreno para ele, então? Era sim um amigo! Ou será que não era?

"Bah, mais tarde penso nisso. Preciso descançar."

Dormiu...

... e logo acordou.

"O quê? O quê é essa luz?"

Era uma enorme luz... Olhou para o relógio. 00:00

"Kuso, nem dormi um minuto... Não importa! O quê é essa luz?"

A luz foi diminuindo e... Conseguiu jogá-la para longe... Contra a escuridão... Quando _aquela _imagem apareceu...

"WAA! GON?"

"Não, o Kurapika... Claro que eu sou o Gon ¬¬, seu baká."

"Que susto…!"

"Finalmente você acordou, Killua! Você dorme assim, normal, e eu aqui preocupado com você!"

"G-Gon..."

"Eu estou decepcionado com você, Killua."

E fez _aquilo_... _Aquele _biquinho... _Aquele _biquinho ao qual ele não resistia...

Que coisa linda que aquele garoto era! Como não havia percebido isso antes? Como?

O QUÊ? EU POSSO SER TUDO, MAS... ISSO NÃO!

Mas a simples e limpa verdade é a de que ele é muito lindo.

NÃO, KILLUA! ELE **NÃO** É LINDO!

É verdade... Ele é muito fofo, não lindo...

ELE NÃO É **NADA**!

CLARO QUE ELE É! ELE É O SEU MELHOR AMIGO E O AMOR DA SUA VIDA, SUA BESTA!

ELE NÃO PODE SER, BAKÁ!

ELE É SIM!

ELE NÃO É!

ELE É SIM!

ELE NÃO É!

ELE É SIM!

URUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI...!

"O quê tá acontecendo comigooooooooooooooooo!?" – Killua levou as mãos à cabeça - "_Mas o que é isso? Eu estou sendo torturado por um simples bico de um menininho? Eu sou da família Zaoldyeck! A tão famosa família de assassinos! Observação: até o meu bisavô é assassino! Como posso ser torturado por um biquinho?_"

"O quê foi, Killua?"

"Agora você ficá me olhando com essa carinha de coitadinho, é? Primeiro o bico, e agora **isso**! Pare de me torturar!"

"O quê eu fiz?"

"Você nasceu pra me torturar, não é?"

"Mas o quê tá acontecendo com você, Killua?"

"Eu só tô te amando, não posso?"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANI?"

"SUBCONSCIENTE BAKÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" – e levou as mãos à cabeça novamente.

"Ki-Killua... Eu acho que n-não entendi bem..."

"Erm... É cla-claro que você entendeu o que o meu SUBCONSCIENTE disse..."

"Já que vo... Você me di-disse eu tenho que te conta-tar uma coisa també-bém..."

"O q-quê?"

"Eu... E-e-eu... EutambémteamoKillua!"

"_O quê? Não acredito... O Gon me... Me ama?_ M-mas..."

"O quê é?"

"Vo... Você acredita que o Kurapika e o Leorio vão entender isso?"

"Tudo vai dar certo, Killua... _Tomara..._"

"Então... WAAAAAAAAAAA!" – e dá um super pulo até o lugar onde o moreno se encontrava.

"O quê foi?"

"Uma abelha... Gon, tem uma abelha... UMA ABELHA ABELHOSA QUE QUER ME ABELHAR!!!"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo... ¬¬" – uma enorme gota aparece na cabeça de Gon.

"WAAAAAA! Gon! Eu MORRO de medo desses bichos asquerosos que ficam 'bzbzbzbzbzbzbzbz' no meu ouvido! O.O"

"Eu estou aqui! E VOU MATAR A ABELHA ABELHOSA QUE QUER TE ABELHAR! IÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ò.ó" – e realmente mata a coitada da abelha.

"WAAAAAA!!! ARIGATOU!!! -" – Killua estava batendo palminhas.

"Em qualquer momento estarei ao seu lado... Mesmo que..."

"Mesmo que...?"

"MESMO QUE EU SEJA UM CAÇADOR QUE AME OS ANIMAIS E NÃO GOSTE DE MATÁ-LOOOOOOOOOOOOS!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! TT"

"Hahahahaha... :D"

"NÃO RIA DA MINHA CARA!!! ò.ó"

"Hahaha. :D"

"E agora...? Eu não devia ter matado essa abelha! Agora as filhas dela irão morreeeeeer...! TT"

"Tem um montão de abelhas iguais à essa na colméia."

"Não entendo isso... É a mesma coisa que... Que a gente ter um monte de mães iguais à nossa em casa?"

"É... Isso realmente não faz sentido..."

"Por que não é assim?"

Roooooooooooooooooonc...

"BAH! QUE FOME!"

"É... Bem que eu poderia comer um cavalo... Inteirinho..."

"Waa... Deve ter algo pra comer aqui nessa maldita montanha... Que tal irmos pescar?"

"Que horas são?"

"Erm... CARACAS! JÁ SÃO 6 DA MATINA!?"

"É uma boa hora pra pescar!"

"Então vamos!"

"HORA DA PESCAAA!" – e saem correndo da montanha e chegam ao lago...

_Pouco tempo depois..._

"Eu não devia ter sugerido isso, Gon..."

"Waaa! Que é isso! Comer peixe de manhã é muito gostoso!!"

"_Gostoso... Gostoso... Gostoso... Gostoso... Gostoso..._ Nya... Perdi a fome..."

"Ah! Agora que acabei de pescar esse peixe suculento!"

"_Suculento... Suculento... Suculento... Suculento... Suculento... _Mas eu não quero..."

"Eu vou ter que comer tudo?"

"_Comer tudo... Comer tudo... Comer tudo... Comer tudo... Comer tudo..._ Gon?"

"Hm?"

"Eu posso fazer uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Isso..." – e o beijou.

"Ki... Killua..."

"Go... Gomen nasai…"

"Nada disso…"

"Hm?"

Dessa vez quem começou com tudo foi Gon...

"Ne... Gon...?"

"Sim?"

"_Aishiteiru_"

"Hein?"

"É... É de uma música..."

"E o que isso significa?"

"Segredo!"

"Ah, me conta!"

"Só se..."

"Só se o quê?"

"Só se você me beijar de novo"

"Ah! Tá bom!"

"Então?"

"Significa 'eu te amo'..."

"Blá blá blá pra você também"

"..."

"Você vai comer o peixe?"

"_Comer... Comer... Comer... Comer... Comer..._ Waa Gon, vem aqui! Huahuahuahuahua!"

"WAAAA!"

_Algumas horas depois..._

"Waaaa Killua! Desse jeito eu fico grávido!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bom... Chega desse negócio de 'comer'!"

"É!"

"Nyo... Gon?"

"Quê?"

"Vo... Você..."

"Agora é mais uma declaração de amor?"

"M-mais ou menos..."

"E...?"

"V-você quer ser meu namo-morado?"

"Eu achei que a gente já tivesse namorando, mas tudo bem!"

"..."

Owari

* * *

Que owari mais kawaii!

Waaaa! Eu gostei! E você? Gostou também? Odiou? Acha que essa fic é uma merda cheia de moscas do lado? Poooooooooooooooooooois é! Mande uma review falando o que achou da fic! Por favor! É muito importante!

Kissus e mais kissus!


End file.
